lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vlooper/Basic CSS
What is CSS? Cascading Style Sheets or CSS is a coding language used to describe how an element should be rendered on the screen. The most common extensions are HTML, XML, SVG, etc. HTML HyperText Markup Language or HTML is an extension of CSS used to build websites. In Wikia, to make a blog post, create pages and others we use the HTML language. Fonts Before start coding, we are going to talk about the fonts that we can use. We can use any font that we have installed on our computer or web safe fonts, if we use a font that someone doesn't have installed the text is probably going to appear with a Sans Serif. They're five big families of fonts: Serif, Sans Serif, Display, Handwriting, and Monospace. To use them, in the source editor, you should put: font-family: "Times New Roman", Times, serif; Here you have a list of the most common web safe fonts https://www.w3schools.com/cssref/css_websafe_fonts.asp and you can also search more fonts here https://fonts.google.com/. Colors The next category that we are going to see, are the colors that we can use on CSS, here, we can put the colors by the name (for example "cyan"), by the hexadecimal/hex RGB (example #008080) or by the RGB decimal code (204 255 00). If we want to use colors on a text using the Hex, we should do the next on your source editor: span style="color:#ffffff;font-family:arial,sans-serif;font-size:16px;font-weight:normal;" You can find all the colors available on Wikia here http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Color This page is on Spanish cause English page has less info! Symbols Symbols are the base of a code, in CSS, normally you use to start a code, and you finish it with , but they're a lot more of symbols that you can use, here you have a list of them http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Edittools, we're going to talk about the different symbols and the specific uses later. Start coding 1: basic text & boxes To start, we are going to talk about writing, making boxes, using what we learn before. For writing, we are going to replace the word <''example''> with span (You can check this at the blog post source) Also, if you want to write normal, your text would look like this! Then, after the span we are going to put the word style so it should look like the colors example, using the colors example, after we write that, we just start typing words, and to finish the paragraph, we close it with /span (using the < before and the > after) If we want to make a text showy, we can make a box, using our colors knowledge, here's a template (you can copy the source and paste it): Tittle Text Music You can also put music on a CSS, they're many ways to do it, but one of the easiest ways is using SoundCloud songs. We need to go to SoundCloudhttps://soundcloud.com and search the song that you want to use, then you will need to copy the URL and paste it in the HTML: soundcloud url="URL" height="0 or 1" auto_play="true or false">And about changing the values of the code, if we put the height 0, the will not appear a song menu, if we put 1 it will appear. And in the auto_play if you put true the song will play alone, if you put false the song needs to be manually played. This blog post is not finished⚠ It will be finished in the next days, pleas dont touch it, thanks. Category:Blog posts